Double Trouble
by Kotahsouras
Summary: Pitone and Vipera Serpente are identical twins, who where always home schooled by the smartest tutors.However, when their father forces them to move from London to Tokyo to go to Ouran Academy, a private high school, who will they meet? What will happen?
1. Routine

Like machines, the Serpente sisters sat up in the bed they shared, their hair complete messes and their eyelids drooping into half-moons.

The morning routine that they shared was a complex rhythm of having to take turns in the bathroom, hair care supplies, ruffled dresses, and make up that was best not disturbed until finished.

Pitone was the first to slip from the bed, her ivory colored feet stinging slightly as it hit the cold, deep green marble tile that floored their room. Like every morning, she sleepily staggered down the hall into the master bath, closing and locking the door behind her.

At the sound of the shower down the hall filling up, Vipera's eyes snapped open. She also did the usual, lightly hopping from the bed and fumbling down the stairs into the kitchen. The mouth-watering smell of bacon, smoked over hickory wood with butter drizzled on top made a smile touch her oddly red lips.

Letting the steam from the shower fog up the room, Pitone slid out of her nightgown and looked at herself in the mirror. She was the mirror image of her twin, Vipera.

Both had extremely dark, almost bluish looking hair with pale pink highlights that trailed down to their waists. Her eyes where an odd, bluish green color that stunned many. Their skin was an extremely fair, ivory coloring that clashed against her dark hair, and made her turquoise eyes pop brilliantly.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her back before using her special shampoo, which was blackberry scented. Everything she had was blackberry scented, her soap, her bath bubbles, her shampoo, her conditioner, even her perfume.

Meanwhile, Vipera had already scarfed down all of the food that had been cooked, wiping her mouth with a table cloth silently before folding it and setting it back down on the long, long, long dining room table.

The chairs where empty.

Not that Vipera OR her sister needed their father anymore.

Hearing the shower turn off, Vipera's aqua green eyes shifted to the ceiling and she silently made her way up the stairs to find her twin waiting for her.

At the same time, they both gave the same smile and purred, "Good Morning, Sister." Before Pitone turned and with light steps made her way back to their room.

Vipera went into the bathroom and grabbed her own towel, turning on the shower again and letting the room fog up she slipped out of her nightgown and looked at her in the mirror.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her back before using her special shampoo, which was raspberry scented. Everything she had was raspberry scented, her soap, her bath bubbles, her shampoo, her conditioner, even her perfume.

Shutting off the shower water the petite girl wrapped a white towel around herself and then left the bathroom entirely, trotting down to the room she shared with her sibling.

Ever so quietly Vipera opened the door, to find Pitone still wrapped in a towel digging for clothing in the closet. She made her way to her own closet, pushing a button on the wall. The door slid open to reveal a high tech looking clothes rack. She pushed the button again, and her clothes began to move before her like it would at a commoner's dry cleaners.

"How about… this, Twin?" both girls asked at the same time, each of them pulling out a dress with black fabric, and white ruffled cuffs at the end of the long sleeves. "I like your taste." They both complimented, and then giggled, taking off their towels and each grabbing the same sized B-Cupped bras and same colored undies, getting dressed into their dresses.

All part of the routine.

Pitone grabbed a comb carved from pearl, running it through her hair gently. When it was all long and straight, she tossed it to Vipera, who caught it and did the same. Vipera threw it back and Pitone set it down gently on their dresser-top.

Slipping on black, fingerless gloves, finally something was different; Vipera wore her glove on the right hand. Pitone wore hers on the left. They did the same thing with striped, knee high stockings. Pitone wore hers on the right now and Vipera wore hers on the left.

The sisters applied mascara to their feather duster eyelashes and then white powder to their eyelids before each walking to the center of the room and holding out their gloved hands. Their fingers intertwined and together, the two girls walked out of their bedroom to face the world together.

Descending down the stairs, they slowly entered the hallway that led to the library, the Twin's absolute favorite place to go during the day. The dark green marble connected with white marble pillars, which led to an arched ceiling.

"Lady Vipera and Lady Pitone?" they both turned to look at the old maid who had addressed them with bored and scrutinizing eyes. "Your father want's you. He returned from his year long trip to Tokyo- he says he has news for you girls."

"Thank you, Miss." They both curtsied to her, before turning and walking to their father's office which was on the east wing of their mansion with suddenly bright faces.

"Father has come back!" Vipera smiled widely, and Pitone mirrored the expression.

"I know! What do you think he has brought us from Tokyo?" she blinked, now thinking with a distant look.

"Well, he has news for us. So he must have something important." She grinned and they sped up slightly, the two fifteen year olds feeling like children on Christmas.

"Father!" they both cried as they saw a man standing in the doorway of his office. He had their bluish black hair, but they had incorporated their mother's eyes.

The extremely tall man, wearing a black tuxedo, looked at his girls and his eyes went wide_. *My, how much they look like young woman now.*_ he thought to himself, before grinning and giving each girl a hug. "Girls! How has it been? I haven't seen you in a whole year."

His study was grand, the room made of wooden walls and floors with a big stone fireplace and his mahogany desk he worked on when he was not away. Above the fireplace hung their family crest- a green crest with two black snakes winding up the sides.

They smiled as they each received a patented-father-hug, or' PFH', as they called them. "We are fine. It is boring sometimes." They spoke in unison, and he grinned. "You had something to tell us?"

"Oh, girls, I did!" his eyes flashed and immediately the girls were suspicious. That look meant he was up to no good. "Well, while I was at Tokyo I met a man named Yoshio Ootori. He is the successful founder of a business that has agreed to help Daddy's."

"Something is up, Twin." Vipera looked out of the corner of her eye at Pitone, and her sister's eyes did the same, meeting.

"I completely agree, Twin."

Their Father scratched his head. "Well, you see, he was explaining to me how his son went to a very prestigious school in Tokyo named Ouran Academy. It is a high school."

Their eyes narrowed on him like vultures, and he was obviously intimidated by the girls. He stood up in an attempt to be able to step back, in case they decided to claw at him.

"I thought about how you girls have only ever been home schooled here in London… So…" he grinned. "I have decided that you girls are going to be transferred into Ouran Academy."

Their mouths dropped open.

Vipera stuttered, her eyes frantic and wide. Her hand immediately went up to twist her fingers into her hair, as she usually did as a nervous habit when stressed. "B-B-But F-F-Father! We have been h-home schooled our entire l-l-lives! We do not want to leave L-L-London!"

He threw his hands into the air grandly. "Nonsense! You'll simply love it! This is why the maids are packing your bags right now. You will live in a special estate just off of the campus grounds. It has been arranged all for you."

They growled at him, and he immediately could tell they were shocked. "You flight leaves in one hour, so go put on your school uniforms." He placed his hands on their backs, guiding them from his office before he almost pushed them out, slamming and locking the wooden doors behind him. "Have fun!" he called form inside his study, before sitting down at his desk and sighing.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Serpente twins turned their heads to look at each other.

"Sister?" Pitone stared into her sisters eyes, before they both slowly turned away from each other to gaze down the hall, where maids and butlers where dragging huge bags to the front double door.

"Yes?" Vipera looked horror struck, her features rigid and her jaw clenched.

"This is not part of the routine."


	2. Scared Silly

The entire plane ride over, which seemed like an endless number of hours long, the two twins held each other's hands. Not once, even when they both slept towards the end of the flight, they still had their pale hands clasped around each other.

On their private jet, they always sat in the farthest back seats, that way they could talk about the pilot as they pleased and he could not hear them.

"We are landed Misses, please awaken and the flight attendants will get your luggage." A smooth, man's voice came over the intercom as a few attendants came over and grabbed all of their bags- it took three people just for the hair care products.

Pitone opened her eyes slowly and then pressed her hand gently to her sister's cheek, who blinked awake. Neither of them smiled.

As they unbuckled their bags they clutched their hands so tight it caused them pain.

"Ready?" Pitone raised a brow at Vipera, who swallowed, then nodded. "We can do this together." She smiled unwillingly at her sister.

Nodding in agreement, Vipera was actually the one to lead Pitone stiffly from the jet, out into the new place they barely knew.

Outside harsh, bright sun pounded down on them and the twins had to squint just to see in front of them.

There was a huge, luxurious looking building with a white exterior stone walls and an extremely pretty flower bed in the front, full of splashes of bright orange and pink petals. Peeking out from behind the building was a clock tower that loomed over the campus.

It was really extremely beautiful.

They turned to ask the attendants where to go, but the car with their luggage was pulling away to drop it all off at the new estate. "Wait!" Vipera wailed, but it was too late. "Where… do we go…?"

Pitone huffed, brushing hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her left ear. "Well, this sucks."

"Uh-huh." Vipera gritted her teeth. "I guess we can show ourselves around. It's a weekend- no classes should be going on."

At the same time, they both muttered, "How big could this place be?" and walked forwards onto campus grounds.

~Later~

Apparently, the campus was BIG. After thirty minutes of wondering around, the twins where completely and utterly lost.

"What do we do NOW?" both of them whined out loud, looking side to side in unison and then sighing deeply. Then they said, "Admit it, we're lost."

A few students passed them, but not a lot of them if any. They must be able to be here if they chose to… Was there in school dorms? Probably.

"I do not like these clothes…" Vipera sighed, looking down at the yellow dresses they both wore, with white frilly collars and lacey cuffs. They still wore their fingerless gloves.

"Me either. I feel like a really girly doll." Pitone agreed sadly, tugging at the uncomfortable, tight dress with an irritable expression. "What are we even looking for?"

Vipera bit her lip. "I dunno. I just thought it would be easier to find our way around tomorrow when Monday comes if we at least knew the layout of this place." She sighed at the same time as Pitone and then they stopped walking, casting their gazes first right, then to the left.

They were inside on a square shaped, deep red staircase that led upwards into a hallway with big windows. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and made the carpet warm.

"Meeoowww." The twin's heads snapped up and they looked at each other.

"Was that a cat?" Vipera whispered, eyes wide.

"I THINK so." Pitone scowled and nodded in the direction of the sound. "Let's go see."

"Mrrowwww." The sound drifted down the hall again and they looked at each other before creeping up the stairs and looking into the hallway.

"Peculiar…" they both muttered, then crept forwards with raised upwards. There was no cat in sight… but there was a door.

It was labeled 'Music Room #3'.

"How odd. Do you think a cat is in there, Twin?" Pitone blinked, and was already creeping forwards.

"I do, I do!" Vipera sped up ahead of Pitone with a starry eyed expression. She adored cats- but liked snakes more.

As they approached the door puzzlement crossed their faces. "Maybe we shouldn't?" Vipera offered, when it came again.

"Meow!"

At the same time, they opened the door and froze. Rose petals flew from inside in a heavenly cloud, and as the girls eyes adjusted to the light their jaws dropped.

Inside was a group of boys, all dressed up? No girls other than them where there, and the Serpente twins exchanged a horrified glance.

Pitone noticed there was a little boy with blonde hair wearing bunny ears and a little fluffy bunny tail, next to him was a solemn looking man who wore black bear ears and a black bear tail. He looked oddly protective of the child.

Vipera's eyes scanned a taller, blonde boy with violet eyes. He had on golden cat ears and a cat tail, wearing a black tux. Then there was a smart, cunning looking boy with glasses who wore long, black rabbit ears and a black rabbit tail with a white waist coat. After that was a shorter boy who looked rather feminine. He had on cute mouse ears and mouse paw gloves.

"WELCOME to the Host Club!" the sisters nearly jumped out of their skin as two boys suddenly swung out from the door frame. They both had on orange cat ears and tabby tails, giving peace signs. "How can we help yo-"the boys stopped short, and looked completely shocked.

The brother twins blinked. Twins… other twins. That was… new.

However, no-one really expected poor Vipera's reaction. They scared her so bad she jumped backwards, slamming into a vase pillar with an old looking pot on it. The pillar wobbled, and the feminine boy yelped.

As the vase fell, Vipera squeaked and tried to reach for it, but it just barely escaped her fingers.

Just before it hit the ground, a small, ivory colored hand snatched it and cushioned the fall. Pitone looked at the saved vase in her hands with wide eyes.

Her and her twin exchanged a look, then she set the vase carefully down and they bolted out the doors, running down the hall and practically leaping down the flight of stairs.

As they stopped and took refuse behind a corner several halls away downstairs they pressed themselves against the wall, gasping for air.

Vipera wailed, "These people… are… CRAZY!"

In the host club room, Honey Senpai gave a question mark face. "Why did they run?" his big eyes went watery and focused on Mori. "Mori-Chan, do you think they hated my bunny costume?"

Mori looked down at him, and then said one short word, "No."

Honey accepted this and was exuberant in moments again.

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, confused. "Why do you think they ran, boss?" they asked at the same time, and exchanged a glance.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You guys probably scared them half to death jumping out like that."

Tamaki Suou frowned gently. "Well, they look like new faces to me… who were they?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled out a small black book, flipping several pages. "Ah, those two girls would be the Serpente sisters… their father is the creator of Serpente Phones."

Everyone looked interested now, and Haruhi tilted her head. "Really? I always wanted one of those… I could never afford one."

"Oh, you poor dear. Its okay, Daddy can get you a good phone." Suou hugged her and she tried to push him away. 

"Stop it! Let go!"

The brothers grinned at each other and began to chant, "Pervert, pervert, Suou is such a pervert!"

Suou jumped up, violet eyes enraged. "I am no pervert! Shut up!"

"AHEM!" Kyoya clearing his throat made everyone suddenly silenced. "As I was saying, those two girls would be twins, Vipera Serpente and Pitone Serpente. Their name is very big, an ancient Italian family at that. Vipera in Italian means 'Viper', and Pitone in Italian means 'Python'. Their father recently met mine, whom suggested they enroll here. They just arrived today."

Everyone gaped, and Haruhi sighed. "I have no idea HOW you dig up all of this information on people. And no wonder she was scared. They probably felt the same way I did when I first came here and saw you wackos."

Suou gasped. "Are you calling me crazy, young lady? That is NO way to talk to your father!"

Honey giggled and watched while digging a fork into some cake. "Well, I like it here. So they must like it here too, right Mori-Chan?"

Mori looked down with that serene look. "Right."

**I hope you enjoyed imagining everyone dressed as adorable animals :3 Reviews would be absolutely adored. More out soon!**


	3. Friends with Benefits

"You cannot make us!" the sisters yelped at the same time, pushing on their bedroom door to keep it closed.

Two maids and a butler pushed back, getting it to open slightly. The girls had refused to go to school after they woke up, and the servants for their new estate just off campus had been trying to get the door open for at least ten minutes.

An old maid with black hair, threaded with strands of fine silver huffed in a slightly pleading tone, "Lady Vipera and Lady Pitone! Y-You must go to school!"

"No!" they screamed, pushing harder.

An extremely tall man with an oddly large build looked over boredly, and then stepped up to the challenge. "Stand aside." He commanded of the maids and other butler. They obeyed to his deep command immediately, and the man simply placed one palm on the door and pushed.

The twins gasped as the door moved back, despite their efforts. "No!" they both wailed, black hair flowing like strands of silk.

They kept pushing for a moment, but knew they had to stop with one quick glance at each other. Jumping back, the door swung open and the man stood there with a frowning expression. Then, he simply turned and walked down the hall again.

Sighing, the twins grudgingly turned their separate ways to begin the routine again.

~At School~

The two sisters growled as they walked into the doors. "Sister?" Viper felt a small smirk wind up her lips as she knew the same thought she was having dawned on her twin.

"Yes?"

"We need to rock this new routine, no?"

Pitone chuckled. "Exactly my thoughts."

The wind blew into the school just enough to lift their hair as the doors opened and light was cast into the school. They wore the yellow dresses they were supposed to- but you could say they… 'Edited' them.

Instead of down to their ankles, the girls had cut the dresses and sewn neatly to be just to their thighs. They had ripped out the silly white collars and replaced them with black fringe, then put V-necks into the dresses. On their legs they each wore ONE stocking, with yellow and black stripes. Then they had acquired black flats with yellow bows on the toes. Each also wore one black, leather glove on each hand.

Eyes went over to the rebellious looking girls, and some jaws dropped.

Without say, the new faces where both refreshing and beautiful.

As the twins stepped forwards, they each flipped their hair at the same moment, before shaking it out so that it panned out like a wave then fell back like black and pink satin to their edited dresses. Ignoring the stares, the girls looked like they had rehearsed (Which of course, they hadn't) the movements as they went to the end of the long hall, which met a stair case.

Pitone pulled out a slip of paper from her dresses' breast pocket, unfolding it and letting her aqua green eyes scan it. "We have room number 445, room two."

Vipera nodded and they jumped up the first step, before climbing the staircase up to a new floor. "Okay…"

Pitone surveyed small, silver signs engraved with lacey gold words. They read the room numbers and where to find them. "So then if 430 goes to the left…"

Vipera found what they were looking for and grinned. "Then 440 goes to the right!"

Turning in unison they traveled down the hall and came up upon a white, two door entrance with two handles that swings open. Taking a deep breath they grasped the handles and at the same time swung them open.

Like birds of prey, many pairs of eyes darted and locked on the sister's small, pale frames.

And the Serpente Sisters returned every single one of them.

"Class, these are our newest students." A frail looking woman with white hair pinned into a bun smiled at the class and beckoned them with her right hand. "Vipera and Pitone Serpente."

Several high schoolers piped up with random comments like;

"Oh! The cell phone company?"

"I like their dresses! Can they sew or something? Maybe we can convince them to join sewing club!"

"Aren't those the girl's from the weekend?"

The last question caught both of the twin's attention, and their ocean colored eyes snapped to the source.

"Oh, no." both of them bit their lips… it was not just one… but THREE of the boys from the music room. "It's them."

There was that set of twins, the boys with the auburn, almost orange hair and golden eyes. Then the feminine boy, who was cute in a way that made the twins respect him.

"Yeah, you're right! Hikaru, look!" one of the twin's nudged the other, who was staring out of the window. The boy blinked and looked over, as if just realizing they had shown up.

"Oh, yeah." He winked at them. However, the sisters both visibly stepped back as if he had a knife or something. This made him frown- made him feel like an outcast. Unwanted.

The Sisters nearly jumped out of their skin as a hand touched Vipera's shoulder.

A boy with dark, tussled hair and big round glasses grinned at them shyly. "Hello, my name is Kazukiyo Soga, class president. I just think I should greet you. If you need anyone to show you around, you can ask me or Momoka Kurakano, the Vice Class President."

Kauro had also noticed that they had physically been frightened of his twin, which made him perplexed and slightly angry. "Hey, Hikaru." His brother looked up at him with curious eyes. "I have an idea."

"Really? Tell me!" Hikaru tilted his head.

"Not yet."

Haruhi scowled. "You two better not start any trouble. I mean it. Those two poor girls looked scared to death…"

They both stuck out their tongues at her, before they went back to observing the pretty girls as they listened to the class president.

The twins gave breath-takingly sweet smiles. "Oh, thank you. We will probably ask at the end of class." Both girls' voices hummed the words before they turned back to the teacher.

"Oh, and I simply _adore _your dresses!" the old woman bubbled. "Not only have you made them easier to look at, but it seems as though you followed the books to a perfect T."

The girls nodded, and Pitone curtsied. "Yes, Miss. We design, unlike our father we design clothing- cell phones are so dreadfully…"

Vipera finished for her with a single purring word. "_Boring_."

The teacher looked like she might add something, but decided against it. "Okay… so you two sit next to…" she rushed to her desk and snatched a seating chart, looking at every one of the students before pointing to the sheet of paper. "The Hatachiin brothers."

Their reply made the brothers huff.

"_What?"_

"You heard me, please sit." The teacher wrote their named down on the chart then shooed them away.

Grudgingly, the sisters walked up to the two desks just behind the boy twins.

The girls fingers immediately intertwined; an instant reflex when they were stressed.

They stopped just in front of the Hatachiin brother's desk, and both pair's eyes met.

Twin against Twin.

The girls blinked, shook their heads, and then went to set in the seats of their desks behind the boys.

Only moments after they had set down their books and gotten the daily assignment did the boys turn around.

Kaoru grinned at them. "Hey, ladies!"

The Serpente Sisters looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before leaning over and hiding their mouths with their hands, whispering in hushed voices while looking at Kaoru then Hikaru then back.

The boys gave one of the most outrageous faces the girls had ever seen- it was a mix of anger and misplacement and dejection and distrust. The sisters giggled at this, which made the expressions worse.

"You know-" Hikaru began,

"-It's really impolite to stare." Both of the boys chimed at the same time, finishing the sentence with aggravated expressions.

"Sorry- we're just thinking of how we are pretty sure you two are insane." Vipera tried her best to sound polite, but the truth made it hard.

Pitone nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The two boys jumped in their seats, yipping, "Insane?"

"Well, yeah." Pitone shrugged.

"WHY!"

Vipera giggled to Pitone, who rolled her eyes. "Not many people dress up as cats all alone with their friends in abandoned rooms- or at least in London we don't."

The boy's expressions calmed as they understood finally why these girls had been so scared of them. "Oh, no! That was because-"Hikaru was cut off by Pitone.

"Really, it's okay. We understand you and your friends are all… Uhm… how do I put this…" Pitone blinked and looked at her twin for help.

"Friends with benefits!" Vipera giggled again.

The Hatachiin brothers looked horrified. "We… We aren't gay with…"

"Really, its fine. We can keep a secret." The sisters both looked extremely uncomfortable and scared of the Hatachiin twins.

Looking absolutely depressed, the brothers slowly turned in their seats back to face the teachers.

Haruhi blinked at them, and her lips turned into a frown. "What happened?"

"…We aren't gay." They muttered, looking down.

"I never said…" she suddenly felt like bursting into laughter, but held back. "I'm not going to ask and you won't answer." She turned back to tilted her head back down with a silly I'm-Holding-In-Laughter grin.


	4. Us' and then The Rest Of The World'

At lunch, the Serpente sisters walked to close together their shoulders touched. Their movements were like fluid, moving with perfect flowing graze yet somehow looking like they could easily spill and be ruined.

Like they might be afraid.

"Twin?" as they pushed open the cafeteria doors Vipera whispered to her sister with a slightly panicked voice.

"We can sit together. Just us, okay? None of them." Pitone assured, smiling at her sister with white teeth.

Vipera nodded and they went to one of the smaller, empty tabled. Many of the tables where long and mahogany, but this one was made of oak and only suited five, as opposed to ten or more like the others.

Pitone was never much of an eater, but Vipera loved all kinds of food. She reached into her purse and brought out a lollipop, the old fashioned kind that was just about the size of your whole head and was swirled with different colors.

"I have no idea how you keep your teeth so white with all of those sweets." Pitone huffed, observing her sisters starch white teeth, just like hers.

Vipera licked the side of the lollipop and then stuck out her tongue at Pitone. "Oh, hush. Candy is good for you- _especially_ lollipops."

Pitone sighed. "I prefer salads, personally."

"Because you want to be skinny."

Pitone raised a brow. "Does that mean you want to be fat?"

Vipera rolled her eyes, and it was silent for a moment before they both growled at the same time.

"Someone is looking at us."

Both girls looked to the north of the cafeteria to see no-one looking in their direction. They scowled. "Who do you think it was?" Pitone asked in a slightly high voice.

Vipera shrugged, and nervously gnawed on her lollipop.

So, seeing no-one, you can imagine just how freaked out they were to hear someone's voice behind them.

"Uhm… I couldn't help but notice you were alone…" the sisters looked up to see the feminine looking boy smiling at them from behind a tray.

"Not alone. We have each other." They muttered at the same time, immediately defensive.

"Sorry." The boy smiled sweetly at them. "I just came over to see if you wanted to sit with me and my friends, over there." He pointed to a big table with way too many seats. On a golden engraved sign at the end of the table it said:

**OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB **

The twin's eyelids dropped into half-moons, and Pitone looked at Vipera for her opinion.

"I… I really am not sure." Vipera admitted, biting her lip.

"MY name is Haruhi Fujioka, by the way. It just doesn't seem right that you two are sitting alone on your first day." Haruhi smiled again.

Pitone stood, shocking Vipera. "That is very kind- Sure, we will." She was not smiling, but it was something.

Vipera stood within seconds, following her sister.

Haruhi led them to the table, which appeared to be pretty empty except for two full food trays with no owners. The twins exchanged a glance- who could be sitting there? As Haruhi sat, they slowly mimicked the boy.

"So then-"Haruhi smiled at them. "You two are the new students… I couldn't help but feel like I should apologize for the other day."

"Oh." The sisters smiled nervously. "Look, really… We understand you and your friends are… Uhm…" the two girls hesitated for a moment, before gently adding "Curious."

Haruhi jumped in her seat. "You think that- And the- SO that's why the brothers- OH!" she began to laugh very hard. "Nonononono. You see, we have a host club and-"

"A host club? In Tokyo?"

"Yes, those aren't just from the UK, you know." Haruhi smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh…" they muttered.

"But why the costumes?" Pitone asked, frowning deeply.

"Uhm… you should ask Suou about that… he gets his ideas from Kyoya…" she scratched her head. "But whatever."

The sisters couldn't help but smile- this boy didn't seem very… boyish.

Vipera flipped her hair and then licked the lollipop in her hand. "So then," she began while licking her candy. "Why did you invite us over other than that?"

Haruhi jumped. "W-What makes you think I have another reason?"

Pitone chuckled, watching her sister pig out on sugary food. "Well, we can just tell. What's your other reason?"

Haruhi frowned at them- they reminded her of the brothers when they knew too much. "Oh… it's just the Hitachiin twins looked kind of… devastated. They aren't used to being un-liked…"

"Ohh…" Vipera sighed. "We see. I guess it's just another silly person who doesn't get it."

Pitone nodded in agreement, and Haruhi frowned. At the same time, Vipera and Pitone heaved a sigh.

"Well, tell them we understand." The girls began to stand to go back to their empty table.

Haruhi frowned, confused. "Wait... You aren't staying?"

The twins looked over their shoulders, both girls frowning. "We… don't really need anyone else to share with us. We're fine on our own." Then they both curtsied and walked off.

"What happened?" two boy's voices came from behind Haruhi, and she sighed.

"They understand that we have a host club…"

The brothers frowned. "What else?" sitting down they returned to their trays with Jell-O. "You look confused."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's just that they said they don't need anyone else… it bothered me, that's all." She smiled apologetically.

The Hitachiin brother's smiles twisted into scowls suddenly, and Haruhi too frowned deeper at this.

"What's wrong, you two?"

"It's just…" Kaoru scratched his chin.

Hikaru blinked, sitting down and digging his fork a little violently into his food. "…We acted like that before the host club…"

Kaoru sat too, also digging at his food, just not so violently. "It was 'Us' and 'The other people'." He noted, exchanging a glance with Hikaru.

"So then, in other words…" Haruhi sighed, the light from the windows dancing in her brown eyes. "They're blocking out everyone?"

The Hitachiin brothers nodded silently, disheveled looks on their faces.

"Exactly."


	5. Sunglasses

At school the next day, the Sisters seemed just as close together as the day before. They came in the doors donning all new dresses that they had also taken the liberty to 'edit'. The sun glinted off of a big ring on Vipera's finger, casting emerald green on the school's main hallway.

It was the color of their family; the color of great emerald snakes.

"Sister," Pitone sighed, casting a minty green glance across the students at their lockers. "I think we should talk to those boys today. You know, the brothers."

Vipera nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. "To me they seem like nothing but flirts. I don't like it… not ONE bit."

"That is true enough," Pitone agreed with a flip of her two-toned hair. "But still. Maybe they're deeper than that-"

"Maybe not." Vipera almost snapped at her sister. "You have always been bad at reading people; You are usually much more dominate in our sisterly relationship… But I don't like it when boys stare at you like they… they…" her fists clenched. "They OWN you."

Pitone blinked, a little shocked. "This isn't like you!" she whispered in an urgent voice, stepping an inch closer to her younger sister.

"Only one other person has looked at you like they OWN you before, Pitone." Vipera's teeth clenched and she spoke through her teeth with a rattled voice. "And you know she never deserved to."

Pitone stopped walking, just staring at her sister.

Just staring, with a wide eyes expression.

Did those stupid boys really scare her little sister that much?

Then they deserved none of her interest.

Vipera stopped and looked back, raising a brow. "S-Sorry for snapping. You just know how I feel about M-"

"Don't say her name." Pitone caught up, sighing. "I won't make you. We hate her."

Vipera just nodded, and her hand opened. Pitone instinctively let her fingers wing around her little sisters- she was comforting her. Like she should… as the big sister.

Yet… It wasn't always this way. They hadn't always been so dependent upon each other.

It was because of /her/.

"Thank you." Vipera sighed, resting her head on her sister's shoulder as they continued to walk. The incident had gone un-noticed by most of the other students.

"Let's go to class." Pitone assured, resting her hand on her sibling's head and speeding up slightly. "Today we have gym for the very first time; you said you couldn't wait, remember?"

This made a competitive smile tug against the corners of Vipera's heart shaped, deeply colored lips. "I forgot about that." She admitted before her smile widened. "I'm excited all over again."

"Good!" Pitone cheered, her hand still rested on her sisters soft, dark colored hair. "You're no fun when you're pissy."

Vipera swatted at Pitone playfully as they neared the end of the hall. Gym class was first, so they had to hurry to get to the other side of campus before the bell rang.

As they scurried out of the building and across the campus, the clock tower chimed once. Two more times and they would be late.

"Lets hurry." Vipera took her head off of Pitone's shoulder and they sped up. The gym was in sight now.

The bell tolled again.

"Geez! These people don't mess around with their bells." Pitone huffed, and they broke into a run.

Just as they broke through the doors into the gymnasium, the clock tower tolled the last time. The gym class looked at them and raised brows. The teachers gave un-happy glares. Not that any glares where really happy.

A teacher that looked rather manly for a woman with black hair approached them, looking over a list. "I presume you are Vipera Serpente?"

Vipera frowned and Pitone cleared her throat. "Uh… My name is Pitone Serpente?"

The teacher gave her another nasty look. "You're class has been changed. You have gym in the gymnasium across campus due to this class being too full."

Pitone's jaw just dropped. "T-The… The BOYS gym?" Vipera went rigid beside her sister.

The teacher nodded, waving her off. "Yes, now shoo. Your new uniform is waiting with the teacher there."

"Wait, but where am I supposed to change in a boys-" The teacher cut off Pitone.

"Well," she began with a irritated expression. "At the restroom down the hall that the female teachers that teach the boys class use. Now SHOO."

Vipera, looking devastated, stepped away from Pitone as she turned for the door. Pitone bit her lip so hard it began to bleed, but she was already out of the door.

Vipera turned back to her class to hear hushed whispers from the female students, like;

"Oh! She is SO lucky!"

"With all of the boys? I deserve that! Not some silly new kid!" Vipera shot that girl such a evil looking glare the girl noticeably stepped back.

"With the whole host club too!" another girl bubbled, and Vipera stopped breathing.

"W-What?"

The girl turned to her with a friendly expression. "Yeah! Your sister is so lucky! She has gym with the entire host club!"

Vipera nodded, muttered a quick "Thank you." Then turned to get changed. As she entered the bathroom and locked herself into a stall she looked at herself in the mirror.

This was the first time they had ever been separated.

Ever.

And her big sister was all alone with… the Host Club.

~Meanwhile~

Pitone walked silently across the school grounds, the sidewalk she tred on next to a vast piece of dark woods.

As she walked, she was already edgy. This was like the first time EVER her sister had been separate from her… Her little sister. What if those stupid girls where jerks to her?

She would make sure they never messed with her sister again, if that was the case.

The hair on the back of Pitone's neck stood up and she looked around, her eyes resting on the woods next to her. She felt like she was being watched.

Sighing, she kept walking, her eyes glued to the sidewalk ahead of her.

A rustle came from within the trees, and she whipped around. Her green eyes narrowed with a deathly cold hate. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

Silence.

Paranoid, she slowly turned around and began to stumble forwards. She kept her ears strained so that she could hear anyone sneaking up behind her.

Suddenly something came hurling out of the depths of the forest, right towards Pitone.

She screamed… LOUD.

As the thing jumped at her she yelped and fell back, trembling. Her eyes set upon the thing and her eyes narrowed.

It was…

A squirrel.

Huffing, Pitone jumped to her feet and kicked dust at the small furry animal. It scurried away quickly, jumping to a tree trunk and gripping the bark with its nails before scurrying into the higher branches.

"How did I let such a stupid creature scare me?" her eyes look venomous as the small girl whipped around and started down the path to gym again.

She felt embaressed. Big time. Even if no-one had seen anything, it was embaressing that she had gotten so freaked out over a _squirrel_.

Stupid furry little bastard.

Pitone sighed, a frown etched into her features. "I'm so stupid sometimes-"

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose. She screamed, but it just came out a muffled cry for help as she began to be dragged into the woods.

"Shhh, Shhh." A gruff voice whispered directly into her ear as she vanished from sight deeper into the trees. Her hands clawed frantically at her attacker, but he would not loosen his grip. Her heels dragged at the leaves as she kicked hard, sending dust flying into the air.

She was suddenly hurled by the strong arms that held her, sending her flailing. She slammed into a tree, coughing hard before limply sliding back down. Tears of pain and raw, untamed fear filled her eyes.

The stranger loomed over her and she finally got a good look at his face. He was a strange looking man with expensive looking clothes on, along with sunglasses to hide his eyes. His hair was an odd red and tussled…

His hair reminded Pitone of blood.

He stepped closer to the small girl bleeding against a tree, but as he reached for her wrist her foot shot out and made impact directly to his chest.

Pitone filled her lungs with air, then let out one long, ear piercing scream. Before she ran out of breath his hand was over her mouth again and he picked her up by the hair, slamming her into the sharp bark again. She felt it cut and scrape the back of her neck, her head looked away from him.

"I'm going to have to teach you manners." The man grunted, before his hand was felt on her waist. Pitone cried out but it was no use, the tears now spilling over and dripping down her cheeks. This only made the man laugh.

"Oh, come on. Look at me!" he grabbed her chin way too tight, forcing her to meet his eyes. She saw her own reflection in his sunglasses. Tears spilling out of her eyes and blood soaking from her neck into the back of her shirt.

It made her feel weak and stupid.

Suddenly his lips crushed into hers and her tears came harder as she tried to squirm away. She was only hurting herself more, scraping the back of her legs in the process and hitting her head against the bark more and more. It made her dizzy.

Finally he pulled back and left her lips bruised but free to speak. She tried to pull together the breath to scream again but her ribs hurt too much.

"Say you can't escape. Say you are a weak little b-tch!" he commanded of her. She shook her head but he kneed her stomach with no mercy. "SAY IT!"

In a thick, shaky voice she cried out "I-I-I can't e-escape! I'm a weak b-tch." She was crying so hard she could barely see, her heart was throbbing in her throat and she was bleeding. It seemed like everywhere hurt from struggling to no prevail.

The man grinned. What an evil man. "Good girl."

As his hand began to creep up her shirt she lost and she knew it. In tears she did not protest in fears of being hurt again.

"Stop it, you big bully!" A small voice came from behind the man, and Pitone saw a flash of blonde hair before a foot was planted into the man's face. He went flying and Pitone sank to the ground, not looking up to see who her savior was. She simply lay limp and stared ahead of her to the woods, where the sidewalk must be beyond the trees.

Two pairs of identical feet carried what looked like big sticks and rushed past her, to where the man had disappeared to. Then a worried looking voice came from above her.

"Which one is it? Is she okay?"

Oh. Pitone knew that voice. It was that boy from lunch… he had said his name was… Haruhi, right? He was the girly boy.

"I believe she is okay, yes. This must be… Uhm…" A smoother, more intelligent sounding voice sighed above her. "I can't tell which is which, to be honest."

There was silence for a moment, before a handsome boy about Pitone's age crouched down next to her, adjusting his glasses as he asked in a soft voice to the sobbing girl on the ground, "Would you like us to find your sister?"

Rawly Pitone nodded. "P-Please… I need my sister…" her voice was thick as butter, and somehow afraid. TRULY afraid- the kind of thing that made you want that man who had hurt her to die.

The boy with glasses stood for a moment, before turning to Haruhi. "Haruhi, stay with her while I pull the twins off of that man. He looks like a bloody pulp." Kyoya turned, his glasses flashing, to try to separate the Hatachiin twins off of the man. They where beating him nearly to death with the giant sticks in their hands.

Haruhi bent down next to Pitone and frowned, obviostly worried. "Hey, which of th-"

Pitone cut her off with a cough, looking oddly unstable as tears streamed form her eyes. "Pitone. Not Vipera."

Haruhi looked like she might say something else, but was cut off as two almost identical voices came from behind Pitone. Haruhi looked up at them and stood as a pair off strong arms picked up Pitone as gently as possible from the ground.

Hikaru frowned down at the girl in his arms, still just itching to go back and clobber that scum bag some more. He could sense his twin felt the same way. "Where do we take her?" he asked, raising a brow to Kyoya.

"To the girls gym; I believe her sister is there."

The Hitachiin twins nodded and took off down the path, silent so as to not hurt the silent girls feelings by saying something stupid.


	6. Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

The Hatching twins walked silently, occasionally casting peeks at the girl in Hikaru's arms when they thought she couldn't see.

Kaoru snuck another glance at her, but his eyes froze as they met hers.

Pitone was looking at him with those soft, mint green eyes of hers. The lightest of smiles traced the petite girl's angelic features before she closed the eyes and the spell that had momentarily trapped Kaoru was lifted.

He blinked, before looking at his brother. "Hikaru," he began with a charming smile "Can I hold her for a change?"

Hikaru gave his twin an odd look before giving a short nod and gently handing her over. "Sure, no problem. Do you think I impressed Haruhi?"

Kaoru grinned and nodded. "Oh, definitely."

Both of the boys jumped when the girl now in Kaoru's arms spoke up in a hoarse whisper. "He seemed more worried about me than you… What's your name again?"

The twin's jaws both dropped and they stopped walking. "Y-You don't know us? We're in the host club!"

"Ohhh, right." Pitone whispered, closing her eyes once more. Her thick black eyelashes brushed her cheek softly. "The friends with benefits."

The boys remembered to watch what they were saying… this girl still thought Haruhi was a boy so… she also probably thought Hikaru was into guys now.

At that thought Hikaru's handsome face palmed and drained of color.

Kaoru tried hard not to shout at the girl in his arms—or drop her. "Wow. You're the only girl I know that doesn't know about the host club within their first day. Or fawn over us."

She shook her head, eyes still closed and thick, glossy lashes brushing her cheek bones. "No… I don't need anyone to fawn over. I have my twin."

At this the twins exchanged a glance that was both worried and full of pity for her.

"You know, it's not good to always rely on your twin." Hikaru finally muttered after several moments of silence.

Kaoru was silent as the girl in his arms jerked, and her eyes flew open. Even though the movements had caused her serious pain to return, Pitone managed to scrape together an almost strong voice. The minty green depths had gone cold, frozen over with anger and gone rigid. "Who are you to tell me who to rely on? Just because we're both twins doesn't mean you have some connection to me."

Kaoru sighed. "Listen, it's just that when you rely only our twin you block out the rest of the world-"

She interrupted weak voice full of venom. "No, listen to me. My Sister and I have been with each other since birth—we will die together. Honestly…" suddenly, there was a shift in her tone. "…I don't want to have to trust anyone else. I have her."

There was silence again, this time the boys did not argue with her.

"So…" She felt bad; maybe she had offended them by snapping? She hoped not—the guilt would eat at her. "Know any games?"

The Hitachiin's smirked at this. They both exchanged a glance that explained they knew the most PERFECT game. "What about…" they chimed in unison, "The which one is Hikaru game?"

She blinked, before nodding slowly. It seemed as though her small rant had caused her some pain, probably from tensing up. "Sure. I just have to guess which one is Hikaru? Easy."

They nodded, before scanning her. Kaoru politely asked "Do you think you could stand for a moment?"

She flexed her legs, cringing quite noticeably from pain. However, being the fighter she was, nodded. Gingerly Kaoru set her down and she closed her eyes. When a wave of pain passed, she opened them to see that they had jumbled themselves, and she could guess now.

"Hmm…" She tilted her head, like a small child trying to decipher a puzzle. The shadows that her eyelashes cast down her cheeks made her look almost as small and innocent as Honey. "I say…" Suddenly, another unexpected wave of sheer pain overcame her and she cringed, gasping for air.

Both of the Twins jumped forwards, and at the same time questioned, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, hand clutching neck, before slowly she looked up and her eyes flashed. A smile traced her lips meekly, but she managed through her fresh pain to speak in a whisper. "You know, I really can't tell."

The Hitachiin's frowned and she could clearly see something behind their usual masks.

"You're upset, I can tell… Look, but… I don't think anyone will be able to tell you apart."

They suddenly grinned, smoothly passing off her comment. "Oh, you don't think so?"

She shook her head, making them stop in their banter. "Now, you're being kind of rude." Any sign of lightness in their tones gone, they each arched a brow in her direction.

She simply shrugged. "Don't get angry." The shrug and effort it took to talk made her give a raspy cough. "You mistook me for MY Sister. That's just what happens…"

They calmed now, and then one of the Twins picked her up once again. She thankfully sank into his arms, letting the pain seep from her muscles. "Thank you, Kaoru."

The two stopped, and she blinked, frowning. "What?"

"You knew I was Kaoru." He accused, eyes narrowing.

Hikaru chimed in, "Meaning you must have known all along which one of us is Hikaru."

She just sank back, eyes closed. No smile traced her lips, "I have no idea what you two keep talking about."

They exchanged a suspicious glance, but continued to walk in silence. Soon enough, Pitone could see the outline of the dome shaped gym silhouetted against the sun. Cherry blossom petals littered the stone path, and she wondered idly if they smelled nice. Pitone's small body tensed, and she was giving a wistful glance to the building.

"What is it?' He asked, eyebrows arched.

"Vipera. She's close, I can feel it." Pitone seemed on edge, but it the joy in her cracking voice was clear.

Truthfully, under her I-am-strong façade, Pitone was sleepy and exhausted and bruised and battered and she just wanted her Little Sister to hug her and tell her it was okay. Pitone wanted to cry more, for sure.

The Hitachiin's shrugged, and then finally reached the doors of the girl's gym. Hikaru opened the door for Kaoru, and he strolled inside.

Many eyes lifted and locked on the two boys and girl, Pitone a complete mess with blood sticking in her hair and staining her dress, coughing loudly at the pain in her ribs from the impact she had with a tree. However, the Hitachiin's where unharmed, looking to many like avenging angels silhouetted against the outside light that now shined to their backs.

One girl with black hair gushed, "Wow, what happened to her? They must have saved her from something!"

"Maybe it was a bear!" Another girl beamed, and suddenly chatter exploded in the concrete gym.

The gym teacher must not have been around, because the girls were clearly not being rounded up as they formed a crowd around the twins and the girl.

The girl that had made the snide comment about Pitone being too lucky for her own good earlier chided, "Look at her, obviously getting hurt on purpose!"

Pitone, not liking all of the attention, grabbed a fist full of Kaoru's uniform and scanned the crowd for her little sister.

Hikaru gave a charming smile to the ladies, and then cleared his throat. Pitone sighed as all of the girls where immediately silent. It was like to them he was a god or something.

Sad, in Pitone's opinion.

"Okay," Hikaru began, "Does anyone know where Vipera Serpente is?"

Eager to please him, many girls rushed off to find Vipera. However, Vipera had just barely realized about a crowd and came over to see.

It was then, that it happened.

Vipera, eyes wide and full of horror at the ghastly sight of her sister, came out of the crowd and rushed to the twins.

And then punched Kaoru right across the face.


End file.
